1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to voice messaging systems, and more particularly to voice messaging systems capable of non-user outcall operation. Still more particularly, the present invention is a voice messaging system and method for automatically providing verification information pertaining to message delivery.
1.2 Description of the Background Art
Voice messaging systems have become well-known in recent years. In general, such systems have two distinct uses. A first use is to act like an answering machine, automatically answering a telephone call in the event that an intended call recipient cannot. This type of system operation enables a caller to leave a message, and further provides means by which the intended recipient can subsequently retrieve, listen to, and selectively discard messages.
A second use is that of a messaging system, in which the system enables users, or subscribers, to create and distribute messages to groups of other known subscribers. The messaging system creates a database directory with a unique numerically-addressed mailbox for each subscriber, where the numeric address is typically the subscriber's telephone number. The system enables a subscriber to call into the system, log into his or her own mailbox, create and send messages directed to other subscribers' mailboxes, reply to messages, and forward messages with comments. With messaging systems, there is no need for a subscriber to actually place a telephone call to another subscriber when message delivery is required. Each subscriber must, however, log into their mailbox from time to time to retrieve and listen to messages.
In the prior art, typical messaging systems facilitate messaging only between the users identified within the database directory, that is, between subscribers. Some messaging systems, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,906, implement a feature commonly referred to as "non-user outcalling." A messaging system supporting non-user outcalling enables a subscriber to specify either mailbox numbers or non-users' telephone numbers as the addresses to which a message is to be delivered. Such systems deliver a message to a non-user by automatically calling the specified telephone number. If the call is answered, the messaging system plays the message and may further allow the call recipient to record a reply, which is returned to the originating subscriber's mailbox. In the event that there was no answer or the line was busy, non-user outcalling systems typically make repeated attempts to deliver the message. Following a certain number of unsuccessful message delivery attempts, the system returns the message to the originating subscriber's mailbox with a notification of non-delivery. Some prior art non-user outcalling systems are additionally capable of delivering a message to an answering machine or another messaging system operating in an answering machine mode.
Prior art voice messaging systems that implement non-user outcalling, however, suffer from a significant drawback because a message originator can't be sure that a message has been delivered to the correct recipient or destination. For example, a child could answer the telephone, or a wrong telephone number may have been entered and the message could have been left with the wrong person or on the wrong answering machine. Additionally, even systems that provide non-delivery notification fail to provide an indication as to why a message could not be delivered, such as an invalid telephone number or a busy signal during each delivery attempt. What is needed is a system and method that provides message originators with detailed message delivery information.